


Like Last Time

by mickeylovesian



Series: Gallavich One Shots [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylovesian/pseuds/mickeylovesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set right before 3x02</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Last Time

“Violating probation, assaulting a police officer. Mr. Milkovich, you are lucky I have decided not to try you as an adult.” Mickey had scoffed silently; lucky my ass, he had thought.

The memory swam in his head as he rolled over on the top bunk. Six months had passed and although he was supposed to have three more months of safety he had been informed earlier that day that he would be leaving the next day. He figured it was safe to leave though. If Frank had talked he would have heard about it by now.

His thoughts turned to the next morning when he would be released and knew it would not be like last time. He hadn’t been able to call Mandy and let her know he was getting out early so she wouldn’t be there to welcome him home. And as much as he tried, he couldn’t help but think about how else it would be different. There would be no Gallagher waiting with that stupid grin, no sudden rush of adrenaline when he put his arm around him, no sweet banter that he had missed so much these past six months. 

It would be summer soon, but not like before and Mickey had no one to blame but himself. Another, more painful memory rose behind his closed eyes. The pained look, the pleading voice, and the lie that had destroyed the only good thing he had in his shitty life: you’re nothing but a warm mouth to me.

He rolled over again, pressing his back against the cool concrete wall and stared out the window. He hadn’t had a window last time, not that a brick wall was much a view, but it had still been a nice addition. He wanted to think of something else, but his mind kept bringing him to that night. 

He had felt better for about two blocks after leaving the store. Felt in control and knew that it was the right thing to do, but as he grew nearer to his house the reality hit him like a ton of bricks. He remembered the feeling in his stomach as he realized that if he went through with this Gallagher would never forgive him and he understood. No matter how much he may hate his own father, or wish for his death, he would want to kill someone if they murdered him. But, he had reminded himself that he had most likely already made the redhead hate him with his lies, so if killing Frank could keep him safe—keep them both safe—he would do it. 

Of course, he hadn’t been able to go through with it. He had bitched out, and although he kept telling himself it was because the cops had already been there, or he didn’t want to fuck up his life over murdering Frank, he knew the truth. He knew that he had already decided that there was no way he would do something so horrible as to ruin any future chance of Gallagher’s forgiveness.

Fucking Gallagher, he thought. How had he let that stupid firecrotch burrow so deep into this thoughts that fell asleep thinking about him more often than not? He rolled over once more.

“If you don’t stop fucking moving I am going to kill you,” the boy from the lower bunk grunted.

“Oh fuck off,” he said, shifting on to his back. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with sharing a room after tonight. He kicked his blankets off and rested his head on his hands. He let his mind wander to those summer days keeping cool in the store, and those nights, running the bases through the sprinklers, and drinking and fucking in the dugout. They had had a few good months there before he had been sent away. He thought for a moment about whether they were destined to always have a few good months before shit hit the fan, but pushed it away. It was going to be different this time; had to be different. There would be no good times; he would avoid Gallagher at all costs. He wouldn’t allow himself to be swept back into whatever they had shared that had led to this. If he hadn’t grown used to his absence in the past six months, it had at least gotten easier, and he knew it would get easier everyday as long as he didn’t see him.

He rolled on to his side, ignored the blow to his back from the boy below kicking the bottom of his mattress and fell asleep to memories of the previous summer, memories he would not repeat. 

The sun was bright as he stepped through the doors and although it was a great feeling—freedom at last—it was one he never wanted to experience again. Despite everything, he felt his eyes scanning the parking lot, but it was just as he expected: there was no one waiting for him. He was suddenly aware of how alone he was. He took his phone out of his pocket and as he expected it was dead; he doubted the guards had thought to maybe turn it off instead of letting it die months before. 

It was early, barely 10:00, and he had the entire day ahead of him. He could get drunk, or high, or take a proper shower, or sleep for hours in his own bed uninterrupted, but although he had spent months thinking about these missed actions, none of them sounded too appealing at the moment. 

He began to walk, not heading anywhere in particular, but soon found himself outside the gates of his old high school. It had been months since he had been there; even though he had never officially dropped out his grades had been so bad he would still be a freshman if he went back. But here he was, walking through the gates, his mind forming an excuse for his actions. He did have money to collect, but he doubted he would find it on the football field, under the bleachers, to be exact.

He heard the familiar grunts before he saw him; his heart beating fast, his mind swimming between arousal and anger. If he was angry at him for fucking someone else or at himself for breaking the rule he had so recently set, he wasn’t sure. He yelled out, his mouth moving faster than his brain did. Fuck, he thought, too late to turn back now. And as he swung through the support system and saw Gallagher’s face go from shock to recognition, he told himself again that it wouldn’t be like last time.


End file.
